


A New Home and New Rules

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [16]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Control Issues, Dark, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Abuse, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: Neria and her demonic siblings are taken from Denerim by Stefan to Orlais. Their punishment continues.Please read the tags and heed them.





	A New Home and New Rules

Anders waited impatiently off to the side of the set. The room was decorated like a locker room in a gym or swimming pool. The benches were a little high to accommodate the height of a Qunari cock. Carver stood next to him, his expression a war between eagerness and aversion. Having spent weeks prior to the move in Stefan’s bed he’d grown used to being taken. Anders wasn’t sure if he’d learned to enjoy a cock up his ass but he made absolutely no fuss about it now.

The powerful incubus had moved them to Orlais. The trip was absolutely horrible. None of them had fed enough to endure four hours in two planes in addition to a layover in Cumberland that lasted one. Stefan hadn’t allowed them out of his sight in Cumberland. Keeping their hands to themselves had proved near impossible. Their first meal in Orlais had been set up beforehand. Each of them had been bound somehow and used by several people. Anders had been torn between the loss of control and the pure hunger he hadn’t felt since he’d been turned.

Settling in had meant more weeks spent being fed when Stefan allowed it. Carver was still not allowed to sleep with them. None of them were starving but the head of the house never quite sent enough people to their room to completely sate them. Anders knew they were still being punished for breaking his programming. When they would be let out of the house only Stefan knew but he was grateful for these opportunities to be full at least.

They weren’t privy to any details but twice a week they were taken to a movie studio. None of them were exactly surprised to find it was one that dealt exclusively in pornography. Stefan already controlled their lives and now they were likely making his fortune larger. Anders couldn’t find enough rebelliousness within him to care. He just wanted to feed.

The man calling the shots in this scenario finally called for them and they both walked quickly over to him. They were wearing red jerseys with different numbers on the back as well as socks and training sneakers. The four large Qunari around the benches were wearing blue jerseys and the same sort of sneakers but they were also wearing shorts at the moment. Neither of them were required to act all that much and their hunger ensured they did their best with what they did have to do.

It began with both of them on their backs on the wide benches. Out of necessity their heads were turned toward each other. Acting was unnecessary for him when large hands held one leg up. He moaned eagerly as he felt a large cock at his asshole. Anders gripped the sides of the bench as he was pounded, his tail pressed to the man’s thigh. He made sure not to feed a lot, these four needed to be energetic to finish filming.

It was easy for Anders to ignore the cameras and focus on the sex. It wasn’t as easy to deal with the pauses, however brief, to change positions. They were bent over the bench, made to ride one of the big men and shared between all four of them. When this session was over he and Carver were much livelier than the Qunari. Because they were always sent to a different set Anders knew someone in charge was aware that the four of them weren’t normal humans. He filed this knowledge away for later, when he could think of something other than feeding.

*

Carver tried to keep his mind blank. He understood why he and Anders were always the receivers in what would become gay porn videos. Stefan, and possibly someone in charge of this studio, wasn’t about to let either of them make another incubus. Before spending many weeks with Stefan’s prick up his rear every night, Carver doubted he would have been able to do it.

There were still things he didn’t like doing even if he didn’t mind being fucked anymore. Water ran down his back as he knelt in the shower without a door. The human he was now with had his hands wrapped in Carver’s hair, thumbs hooked over the horns he couldn’t see. His cock shuttled quickly in and out of Carver’s mouth. Carver was eager for this position shift. He’d rather that cock was elsewhere.

The distaste he had for oral sex with another man didn’t stop him from feeding however. His tail rested on the shower floor at the moment. They all had to be careful not to feed too much from one of their partners. There would be plenty of partners however. The two days a week they spent here was normally a day long orgy. It galled him that Stefan was making a fortune exploiting them. He was much too hungry most of the time to do anything about it.

They heard the director and his partner’s cock slipped from his mouth. Carver licked his lips as he panted. He was helped to his feet and the slightly larger human kissed him. His tongue thrust through Carver’s lips and Carver reminded himself to be pliant and let the other man do as he liked. Hands wandered his wet body and settled on his ass. Carver gripped his partner’s arms lightly and fought the strong urge to turn him.

While he didn’t mind being the bottom anymore he still didn’t exactly care for it. He did derive pleasure from it, unlike oral sex, but letting himself be penetrated was difficult every time. He remembered the violence of his turning and it was all he could do not to shudder as his current partner turned him around. His entrance was rubbed, spreading lubrication most likely. Carver sucked in a breath as his partner pushed through and created more slick, not trusting whatever he’d used.

His hips were held and Carver relaxed at the steady thrusting, ignoring the camera that was too close for his liking. Right now nothing mattered but the slide of his partner’s cock and the pleasure of it running across his prostate. He let the flat of his tail rest on the man’s calf and drank in some of his precious energy. Too soon he let his tail fall. There would be more however. Carver tried to make his mind blank once more, focusing only on the sex and nothing else.

*

Neria wasn’t sure if this was supposed to be a punishment. Somehow she always ended up impaled on the thickest and longest cocks whoever called the shots here could find. The Qunari under her couldn’t properly seat himself inside her. The base of his dick was a good two inches shy of her entrance and she could feel the head rubbing on her womb inside. If that wasn’t enough the dwarf who was currently easing his thick length into her rear only added to her pleasure. She was stretched to her limit however there was no mistaking that.

Large hands engulfed her hips and another set ran up her back. She paid absolutely no attention to the cameras positioned to catch the thrusting of two enormous cocks into one tiny elf. Stefan would make a lot of money off the videos of her being stuffed full of the biggest cocks he could find. That irritated her quite a bit. If this was supposed to be a punishment though then the laugh was on Stefan. Neria liked being completely full of dick. It was just Stefan she hated.

The hands at her hips easily moved her up then down. Two cocks slid in and out of her, sending pleasure radiating throughout. She didn’t bother trying to be quiet and moaned loudly. Again she was lifted, her weight nothing to the Qunari’s strength. Neria let her eyes flutter shut, her hands pressed to his chest. For a short while she simply relished the act, enjoying what little she was allowed to.

First she fed from the dwarf, then the Qunari. The two days they spent in the studio being filmed were the only days they were actually satisfied. Neria mourned their loss of freedom but being consistently underfed made it difficult to do anything about it. She mourned her inability to help Carver most of all. Every night for almost two months now he slept in Stefan’s bed. From experience she knew Stefan would fuck him every one of those nights and knot him frequently. He was resigned to it now as it looked like there would be no end to it.

Garrett was their only hope. They all knew why Stefan controlled so many aspects of their life now. Neria felt horrible for bringing the others under his thumb. She didn’t know why Stefan hadn’t just killed them or abandoned them and started fresh since they had proved to be so troublesome for him. Going through the trouble of moving, keeping the four of them and himself fed, controlling the person in charge of this studio, all of it had to drain him. It was frustrating that Stefan seemed no more or less energetic than he always had.

*

Bethany sat on his couch with her legs crossed. The human resources director, an elf with a fetish for nursing, lay on his side suckling at her breast. One arm held him to her that hand resting on his side. She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his brown hair. He shifted his hips slightly and moaned briefly. Bethany cooed and brushed his cheek with her fingers. The elf paused in his sucking to shift his legs and resumed, his eyes sliding mostly shut.

With her free hand Bethany unbuttoned his slacks and worked the zipper down. She slid her fingers under the waistband of his underwear and gently freed his length. He sighed in contentment, his stiff cock twitching. Bethany couldn’t resist a few strokes. It would have been beyond easy to push into his mind again and convince him that he wanted sex but the risk of overwriting her previous command wasn’t worth it. In ten minutes she would be part of an orgy anyway.

The person who ran this studio knew that she and her siblings weren’t human. They were put in scene after scene after scene but they still got half an hour for lunch to keep up appearances. Bethany had spent her first couple trying to get close to the woman in charge but that proved impossible. After she noticed this elf staring it was child’s play to push into his mind.

The first lunch she’d spent in this office had been discovering just what made this man hard and impossibly horny. Because she didn’t want to be put in the same category as Stefan she’d made up her mind to give him what he wanted even though he wouldn’t remember doing what she wanted him to. The letter she’d written Garrett was tucked safely inside this elf’s suit coat and he would put it in the post box when his work day was done.

There was always the possibility that Stefan would find out what she’d done. Her punishment would likely involve watching the vile man rape one of her siblings every day for a ridiculous amount of time. It was bad enough she knew Carver had endured him for so long now for the crime of talking back. They simply couldn’t stand up to Stefan when used his compulsion. All the little things they did before were gone and the only thing each of them could do now was obey no matter how much they hated it. To give in was a slow spiraling death under Stefan’s thumb however because that was exactly what he wanted of them. Bethany was as underfed as the others and wanted more desperately but she simply couldn’t do nothing about it anymore. Sending Garrett a letter was all she could do however.


End file.
